


Of Umber and Fire (Act 1)

by losergoat (orphan_account)



Series: Loopstuck (Fanstuck) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, fancestor, fankid, fantroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/losergoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three trolls and one kid set out on a game that will change their lives. </p>
<p>Illustrated by losergoat<br/><a href="http://loopstuck.tumblr.com/">The loopstuck tumblr</a></p>
<p>Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Who's this asshole?

**Author's Note:**

> No one likes fantrolls and fankids I know  
> just  
> forgive me

Your name is SEMIMI KUKLOS and you’re trying to understand how you came to be standing in a dark cassis DRENCHED IN PURPLE and SCREAMING FOR YOUR LIFE.

== > Start at the Beginning

You find yourself at the beginning, if it can be called a beginning. You are four and a half sweeps old, a young troll in his golden years with talent two fold and a dead Lusus on your Hive’s floor. There’s glass littered everywhere, mixed with the slowly seeping blue blood of your Moth dad. You cry. You mourn. You find yourself alone.

==> I said the Beginning

You are now six sweeps old and finally made your very own husktop. It’s an old, out dated model, based off some dodgy blue prints you found in some old boxes dumped in the nearby tip, but it works fine and you keep it maintained. You worked your ass off to get this load of junk, and it’s special to you. Special, you ask? Well. If it wasn’t for this husktop you’d never have spoken to another troll in your life. You spend a few days figuring out how to use the web, but before long you have a program called Trollian installed and two trollhandles on your list. For an orphaned troll, your life is getting better and better. You start to think that maybe you don’t deserve to be culled as much as you used to.

==> Are you joking?

You are now seven sweeps old. Those two contacts you added all those sweeps ago are your world. There’s the purple blood, VIPERA LERNAE, and in all honesty he’s a total creep. He’s always trying to push some weird flushed feelings onto you which only spike the strongest caliginous feelings known to troll kind within your bile sack. Sometimes it makes you smile. The other is a yellow blood, AQUILA THYSIA. You’d never tell him this, but you’re flushed to your horn tips for the dude. He’s shy and puts himself down, but he’s caring and passionate and just inspires you beyond words. You like to entertain the thought of quadranting him, but there’s no way in hell you’re telling anyone that mushy shit. You’d die if Vipera alone found out. 

==>This can’t really be the beginning, stop messing around.

You guess the real beginning starts when you’re seven and a half. It’s a mild morning and the moons have only just risen when you get a pester from Vipera. You click the little flashing box and are greeted with the stomach curling sight of his purple text. It makes you smirk. But you’d never admit it.

==> Answer CA

\--countAndromalius [CA]has begun trolling globalTyrant [GT]--  
CA: wɘll hɘllo sɘm;m;  
CA: ;vɘ got a propos;t;on for you  
GT: IvE GoT OnE ToO  
GT: GO ChokE ON YouR BulgE  
CA: ɘnl;ghtɘn;ng but ;ll havɘ to dɘcl;nɘ your offɘr  
CA: play a gamɘ w;th mɘ  
CA: aqu;la sa;d hɘ was morɘ than happy to jo;n as wɘll  
GT: !!!  
GT: WhaT ThE HolY FucK DiD I SaY AbouT ThaT SnakE  
GT: WhaT ExactlY DiD I TelL YoU  
CA: dont pan;c ; d;dnt do anyth;ng  
GT: YoU TalkeD TO HiM!!  
GT: ThatS A CodE ReD ViolatioN OF OuR TreatY MaN  
GT: I HavE GroundS FoR LegaL ActioN  
GT: YoU ArE ThE WorsT ExcusE FoR A LivinG OrganisM SincE  
GT: SincE LikE TrolL SantoruM ThatS WhO  
CA: ;m s;tt;ng hɘrɘ laugh;ng sɘm ;m laugh;ng  
CA: your ;nsults just gɘt bɘttɘr and bɘttɘr  
CA: huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ!!!  
CA: huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ!!!  
CA: but sɘr;ously w;ll you play  
GT: LikE I HavE A ChoicE  
GT: NO WaY IN HelL IM LettinG YoU GeT YouR SweatY HandS ON QuI  
GT: YoU SicK FucK  
CA: ɘxcɘllɘnt :>  
CA: ;ll sɘnd you thɘ f;lɘ thɘn  
GT: /SigH/  
GT: IF ThiS BlowS BuldgE YoU OwE ME  
CA: ;ts not l;kɘ you havɘ anyth;ng ɘlsɘ to do

\--[CA] has shared a file—

==> Download File

You roll your eyes and accept the sent file.  
Of course you have no idea what you’re getting into until it’s too late.  
But that’s a beginning for you, right?  
You never know anything until the books over.

==> Skip forward to the end

You’re covered in purple in a jagged, blue-grey gorge. Aquila’s beside you, purple on his face, a sad smile on his lips. He leans down and takes your hand. He pulls you to your feet and holds you. You put your arms around him too and stroke his folded, fragile wings.  
He opens his blue bound book.  
The story hasn’t ended just quite yet.  
You still have a game to finish.

==> What Game?

The file finishes downloading and you open the source folder again. The file image is a little house of blue. It’s made out of three squares and one half, which is odd. It looks like someone forgot to put in one, and you feel deep down like there should be five and that it’s the wrong colour and you’re not the one supposed to be playing this but you chalk it all up to you being a superstitious idiot and reopen the chat log with Vipera. 

GT: SO WheN CaN I InstalL ThiS ShiT??  
CA: wa;t for aqu;la to f;n;sh download;ng ;t  
CA: calm your knobs  
GT: LeavE MY KnobS OuT OF ThiS!!  
GT: WherE DiD YoU GeT ThiS GamE AnywaY??  
GT: I HavenT SeeN IT BeforE  
GT: IF ItS A FuckinG ViruS YoU ArE DeaD   
CA: woah calm down ; got ;t from thɘ bay  
GT: ThE BaY??  
GT: YoU MeaN ThE ParadoX BaraginG WebsitE??  
CA: no ; walkɘd down to thɘ actual bay and wɘnt d;v;ng for ;t  
GT: ArE YoU A FuckinG IdioT  
GT: BaraginG IS DangerouS!!  
GT: EspeciallY FroM ThE BaY!!  
GT: DO YoU KnoW HoW ManY ViruseS ThaT ThinG HostS??  
CA: sɘm ;ts a host s;tɘ for barrag;ng f;lɘs from paradox spacɘ  
CA: so yɘs ; do know how many  
CA: ɘvɘry v;rus ;n paradox spacɘ  
GT: YouD RisK YouR HusktoP FoR A GamE??  
GT: YouR FuckinG CrazY  
CA: ;m not crazy ;m r;ch  
GT: WelL LA DI DA YoU FuckeR  
GT: RubbinG YouR MoneY IN MY FacE LikE ThE NooK MuncheR YoU ArE  
GT: EveR ThinK ThiS IS WhY I RefusE YouR TwisteD FlusheD AdvanceS??  
GT: BecausE YoU ArE SucH A SicK FucK??  
CA: huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ!!!  
CA: you can ;nstall ;t now :>

==> Embaress yourself with inappropriate thoughts

You read over that stupid purple laughing and cringe. He really was a sick fuck. His flushed advances are fucked up enough as they are, it’s kind of sickening thinking about how his caliginous advances would go down. Well, that’s why you’ve been trying to keep Aquila away from him. From what Qui says the guy comes on a little hot and heavy with his black courting. The thought of him doing anything remotely bad to Qui makes the black shit at the bottom of your stomach curl and god you just want to punch him in the eye and bite his stupid face off. You shuffle uncomfortably in your chair, a blue flush spicing your cheeks. Time to burn those thoughts. You open the source folder again and double click the little blue house. A box of blue and black pops up and white text blinks at you.

GT: IT SayS ItS WaitinG FoR ThE ServeR PlayeR  
GT: ???  
CA: thɘn wa;t  
GT: OH OK  
GT: ConnectioN EstablisheD  
GT: WhaT DoeS ThaT MeaN?? 

A sudden crashing resounds from another room in your hive, shaking the whole building and pretty much scaring you shitless.

CA: whoops  
GT: !!!  
GT: WhaT WaS ThaT??!!  
CA: acc;dɘntally sl;ppɘd

==> Check on the noise

Frowning, you grab your PDA – a sweepday present from Vipera – and quickly rush to find the cause of the commotion. Coming into the kitchen, you almost shit a brick to find the fridge flung half way across the room. On its way over it managed to destroy both the counter top, the dining table AND the hanging light. There’s rubble everywhere and dust is still clouding the air as you stare on with a slack jaw.

CA: hɘrɘ lɘt mɘ f;x ;t  
CA: huɘ huɘ huɘ!!!  
CA: your facɘ looks s;lly :>

Suddenly the fridge is picked up and moved carefully back into place, with harm done to as few items of furniture as possible.

GT: WoaH WaiT  
GT: SO ThiS IS WhaT ThE GamE DoeS??  
GT: LetS YoU DestroY MY FuckinG HivE??  
CA: no s;lly  
CA: just stay out of thɘ way ;ncasɘ you gɘt hurt

You shake your head in disbelief. Was he serious? You’re supposed to stand around while he brings your hive to the ground? No, this wouldn’t stand. You look back at your PDA screen and just as you begin to type a rather heated reply to that idiot snake, another conversation tab pops up, flashing orange at you impatiently.

==> Answer AC

\--accidentalCarnage [AC]has begun trolling globalTyrant [GT]--  
AC: sEmImI,! I hEArd yOU And vIpErA stArtEd tO play., hOw Is It gOIng,?  
GT: SwimminglY  
GT: HE PuT MY FridgE ThrougH MY WalL  
AC: Oh my,.,.,.  
AC: sO I tAkE It hE’s yOUr sErVeR plAyEr,?  
GT: I GuesS??  
GT: HeY WaiT HoW DO YoU KnoW ThiS ShiT??  
AC: Oh I’vE bEEn rEAdIng Up On thE gAmE OnlInE,!  
AC: I fOUnd A tUtOrIAl On thE bAy,.  
GT: ThE BaY  
GT: SeriouslY  
GT: YoU ToO??  
AC: what,?  
GT: NothinG DonT WorrY  
AC: AlrIghty,.,.,.  
AC: AnywAy I’vE tAkEn dEtAIlEd nOtEs Of thE whOlE thing If yOU’rE IntErEstEd,.  
AC: It’s A bIt wOrdy bUt I dIdn’t wAnt tO mIss AnythIng ImpOrtAnT,.  
GT: YoU TakE NotE OF EverythinG  
GT: YoU ProbablY HavE ThE HistorY OF HistorY SittinG ArounD SomewherE  
AC: I dO ActUAlly., I bArAgEd lOts Of hIstOry bOOks frOm thE bAy And cOmpIlEd An AbrIgEd vErsIOn Of thE OnEs I cOUld trAnslAtE,.  
AC: yOU’d bE AmAzEd At All thE thIngs wE dOn’t knOw,!  
GT: MaybE AnotheR TimE  
GT: WheN MY HivE IsnT FallinG AparT  
GT: HolD ON MY FuckinG CoucH IS MovinG NoW  
AC: hA hA,!  
AC: wAtch yOUr hEAd sEmImI,!

==> Look for Protection

Oh you’ll watch your head alright. You open your Wheelkind sylladex, looking for anything remotely useful to use as some form of head protection. The slots rotate around, their speed slowly declining until final the circle of blue cards comes to a stop, the card at the bottom nothing more than a piece of pizza you forgot you’d equipped. It was kind of green now, with a bit of purple coming through. You can’t think of any good mold that comes in purple. Grimacing, you eject it – launching it five metres across the room and onto your sacred wall of band posters. You watch in horror as the slice leaves a slimy trail of mold, grease and cheese straight down the front of Troll Brandon Reilly’s face, and continuing on to maim the precious visage of troll Regina Spektor. Genuine Distress!!

==> Compose yourself!!

Fighting back tears, you let your sylladex begin another rotation. The bottom card stops on the purple helmettop computer – another courting gift from Vipera. Unlike the PDA you never actually used this piece of junk. Not only was it painful on your horns, but the colour was the same disgusting dull purple Vipera liked so much. You bite your lip. Maybe you didn’t need it! Your head was perfectly safe from harm, right? A vase wizzes past your face and shatters against the poster wall – tearing another band to shreds. More objects begin to fly around, shifting to make room for… something, you guess.  
Then the shelf begins to move. You grab the helmettop and force it down on your head – beating it with your fists until it sits properly and your brain feels like scrambled cluckbeast eggs. It cracks a bit and the pressure makes your horns ache but you’d rather be safe than sorry. Scratch that. You’d rather look like a complete dickhead than have your brains smashed out of your head by an idiot throwing around appliances like its happy hour in highblood hotel. The helmettop screens light up, a bit fuzzy and slight broken but otherwise ok. Your conversation tab with Vipera opens to a wall of purple text.

CA: oops sh;t  
CA: oh no  
CA: wa;t ; almost havɘ th;s  
CA: oh sorry  
CA: ;m glad that m;ssɘd you  
CA: how am ; supposɘd to placɘ an objɘct of th;s volumɘ ;n such a conf;nɘd room  
CA: sɘm dont you havɘ a formal d;n;ng room  
CA: prɘfɘrably largɘ and cavɘrnous  
CA: nɘverm;nd ;ll just rɘarrangɘ th;s mɘss  
CA: sh;t no dont  
CA: hmm  
CA: th;s ;s tr;ck;ɘr than f;rst assumɘd  
CA: oh hɘrɘ wɘ go  
CA: lɘt mɘ just movɘ th;s shɘlf  
GT: ViperA PuT ThE FuckinG ShelF DowN OR SO HelP ME I WilL PuncH YouR LopsideD MuG SO HarD ThE MothergruB WilL FeeL IT AnD HeR CrieS OF RemorsE WilL ForeveR BE EngraveD IN ThE MindS OF ThE GrubS ShE CoddleS IN HeR DarK BroodinG CavernS  
CA: oh sɘm f;nally  
CA: huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ!!!  
CA: ; cant  
CA: sɘm you havɘ no ;dɘa how stup;d you look  
CA: ;m chok;ng  
GT: GooD  
GT: NoW PleasE ChokE TO DeatH  
CA: oh gosh  
GT: IF YouvE FinisheD BeinG A DicK PleasE TelL ME JusT WhaT ThE HelL IS GoinG ON  
GT: WhY ArE YoU DestroyinG MY HivE??  
CA: wa;t a momɘnt huɘ huɘ huɘ!!  
CA: gosh ;m tak;ng a scrɘɘn shot of th;s  
CA: oh dɘar hold on wh;lst ; rega;n my facult;ɘs :>  
GT: OK LonG EnougH AssholE  
GT: SO TelL ME  
CA: well obv;ously had ; morɘ t;mɘ ; would havɘ attɘmptɘd to do th;ngs w;th a b;t morɘ gracɘ  
CA: howɘvɘr ; do not havɘ such l;bɘrt;ɘs  
GT: WaiT WhaT DoeS ThaT MeaN  
GT: WE HavE A TimE LimiT??  
CA: ɘxactly so  
GT: WelL WhaT ThE FucK DoeS ThaT MeaN  
GT: WhaT HappenS WheN ThE TimE RunS OuT??  
CA: our world and oursɘlvɘs of coursɘ w;ll be obl;tɘratɘd by largɘ moltɘn spacɘ rocks and l;fɘ as wɘ know ;t will bɘ dɘstroyɘd  
GT: SO IF WE DonT HurrY UP AnD DO WhateveR ThE HelL WE HavE TO DO  
GT: WE GeT CrusheD BY FlaminG MeteorS  
CA: ɘxactly :>  
GT: ViperA WhaT ThE FucK HavE YoU GotteN ME IntO

==> Be the other guy

You can’t be the other guy because he’s an asshole like that.


	2. ==> Be the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's heaps of spelling mistakes its because I only had wordpad to work on :(

==> Introduce yourself

Your name is PELL TAYLOR. You are SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD and have a penchant for using extremely FOUL LANGUAGE. You love COMIC BOOKS and RAINBOWS. What will you do?

==> Do something fun

You begin the sport of BEATING SHIT WITH A CROWBAR, a daily ritual you take pride in – an unofficial Olympic event in your boring day to day life. Today’s victim of choice is to be the OLD RED LOVE SEAT that's been sitting in your room since before you knew your lefts from rights. You are quite literally beating its guts out. Stuffing and broken timber ooze out of the ripped fabric, spilling onto the floor and your feet, staining the cream carpet white with its blood. Yes, this is victory. This is what a gladiator feels as he stands before his opponent and is named the winner. This is what it feels like – glory, honor, CONQUEST!!

==> This is stupid

You agree, putting the crowbar down and falling into the ragged mess of the couch. It squeaks angrily in protest, but you didn’t beat it hard enough that it couldn’t support your own fine ass anymore. Just hard enough to not be a recognisable couch.

==> Check your laptop

You roll off the couch, landing on the floor with a huff and roll your way over to where you left your laptop sitting nearby. Pesterchum flashes angrily at you, all orange and pestering. Being a pest. That pesters you. Like a pest.  
You open the conversation tab.

==> Answer AC

\--accidentalCarnage [AC]has begun trolling sonicShriek [SS]--

AC: hEy pEll., I hAvE grEAt nEws,!   
SS: What   
SS: Was i named choice ass of the year  
SS: Because if i was im pretty sure id have heard it first  
SS: not that I wasn’t expecting it of course ;)))  
SS: But still theres an order to these kind of things  
SS: Shouldn’t I have gotten a letter or something   
AC: Uh nO,.  
AC: Um my frIEnds hAvE stArtEd plAyIng thE gAmE,?   
SS: AOFHSKLFMSJEIRFJ!!!!!!!  
SS: SO EXCITE!!! :OOOOOOOO  
SS: What do I do?????????   
AC: wAIT fOr nOw,!   
SS: nawwwwwwww :((  
SS: oh well who's in the game now bro??   
AC: sEmImI,! hE’s gOIng thrOUgh thE InstAllAtIOnstAgEs nOw., It shOUldn’t bE tOO lOng UntIl hE’s In thE sEssIOn,.   
SS: what kind of name is that  
SS: He sounds like a cunt :((   
AC: dOn’t bE mEAn pEll Or yOU wOn’t bE plAyIng,!   
SS: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
SS: I DO WHAT I WANT

\--[SS] is now offline—

==> Bask in feels

Oh you have so many feels.  
So exciting! You’re super excited! You’ve been waiting to play this game for ages, but it hasn’t been released in your universe yet. Which is, you admit, pretty shitty. So you were more than grateful when your online alien friend invited you to join his session and turn it into a four man team, because playing an online game with a bunch of grey trolls from another planet isn’t weird at all nope not in the slightest. You clasp your red cheeks in your hands, squirming side to side and grinning like an idiot. This is almost as cool as when Darkness II came out. You just hope it’s not as disappointingly shit as Darkness II. You couldn’t handle that. Surely it wouldn’t be too terrible? At least not as terrible as the Batman & Robin movie. Now that was an epic shit to end a great series of movies. The only upside of the shit was Chris O’Donnell, and you’re a man who knows his shits. You wear one on the front of your shirt.  
You practically scream master of shit.

==> Stop being a shit and log back on

You guess you can do that.  
You didn't really log out of course. You just appeared offline - you like doing that to add some impact and drama to your words. Most people just think you're being a little dick. Upon returning to your online status, you find yourself baraged again by that goddamn pestering orange flashing pester thingy. Sighing you click it. It greets you with a whole lot of yellow.

AC: cOmE On pEll I knOw yOU'rE stIll thErE,.  
AC: I UndErstAnd yOU dO whAt yOU wAnt And blUh., bUt I jUst nEEd yOU tO bE sErIOUs fOr mE., Ok,?  
AC: thIs Is sUpEr ImpOrtAnt,.  
AC: thE Only wAy wE cAn plAy thIs gAmE sUccEssfUly Is If wE All gEt AlOng,!  
AC: prOmIsE mE yOU'll bE nIcE,.  
AC: fOr All OUr sAkEs,?

\--[SS]is now online—

SS: alright  
SS: I'm sorry :((   
AC: thAt's Ok I fOrgIvE yOU,.  
AC: jUst dOn't dO It AgAIn., Ok,?   
SS: fiiiinnnneeeeeeeee  
SS: When are you going to tell them btw?   
AC: EvEntUAlly,.,.,.   
SS: How long is eventually?????   
AC: hOw lOng Is A pIEcE Of strIng,?   
SS: not as long as my dick that's for sure   
AC: I hAvE tO gO,.   
SS: what?  
SS: why???????   
AC: It's A sEcrEt,.

\--[AC]is now offline—

==> Be stunned  
That asshole just dumped you.  
What a cunt. 

==> Weeks in the future, but not many  
Purple was never really your colour. For one, it never really went with your complexion. For two, it's just a kind of shitty colour. You guess you don't really mind anymore though. You slide onto the purple slab of a bed, looking down at the light purple symbol made of angry swirls. You select the gun you equipped weeks ago during your previous escapades.  
With a grin, you put it to your temple.  
And pull the trigger.

==> Be past Semimi  
You are now Semimi. You are now trying to figure what the fuck this huge piece of shit sitting in your lounge room is. You're coming up short.  
You are not happy.


	3. ==> Ask CA wtf this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pester that asshole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the gif is terrible because ps elements is terrible ok  
> short chapter is short

\--[GT] has begun trolling [CA]--

GT: SnakE WtF IS ThiS???   
CA: ;ts thɘ cruxtrudɘr   
GT: IN FuckinG EnglisH YoU NastY TrasH   
CA: ; dont th;nk thɘrɘs a good poss;blɘ translat;on for ;t  
CA: ;ll tɘach you how to usɘ ;t ;n a sɘcond :>>  
CA: aqu;la sɘnt mɘ somɘ prɘtty sɘt gu;dɘl;nɘs about what to do  
CA: apparɘntly hɘ wants th;s to bɘ organ;sɘd  
CA: hɘs bɘ;ng a lot morɘ anal than usual  
CA: ; th;nk hɘs up to somɘth;ng   
GT: WhaT NoW HeS TalkinG TO YoU??  
GT: OmfG DO NeitheR OF YoU ListeN TO ME??   
CA: your not h;s lusus sɘm  
CA: no nɘɘd to babblɘ l;kɘ a lost woolbɘast   
GT: IlL BabblE YouR WoolbeastS IN A SeconD   
CA: what   
GT: DonT FuckinG WorrY OK WhaT DO I HavE TO DO   
CA: wɘll ;vɘ placɘd thɘ totɘm lathɘ ;n your bɘdroom  
CA: and thɘ alchɘmɘ;tɘr ;s ;n thɘ upsta;rs bathroom   
GT: IF YouvE HurT MY RooM  
GT: I WiLL RiP YouR FacE OfF   
CA: somɘonɘs com;ng on a b;t hot n hɘavy   
GT: OmfG IM GoinG TO MurdeR YoU ShuT UP!!!

==> Do something productive

Oh you'll do someone productive all right.  
Oh. You mean, uh, something.  
That's a little embarrassing.  
Ok no that's like... really embarrassing.  
Your face erupts in a blue hue of a blush and with practice skill, you scowl and duck further into the confines of your helmet as room allows. Which isn’t far, and not at all useful. Instead, it just irritates your growing migraine further.

==> Ask for further instructions

CA: so do you want to know what you havɘ to do or arɘ you too busy blush;ng bluɘ at your own s;ck thoughts   
GT: !!!!!!!!!   
CA: ;ll takɘ that as an ok  
CA: so what you havɘ to do ;s go ovɘr to thɘ cruxtrudɘr  
CA: takɘ thɘ l;d off  
CA: and takɘ out thɘ crux;tɘ dowɘl ;ns;dɘ  
CA: got ;t   
GT: /SigH/  
GT: YeaH YeaH GoT IT HanG ON

==> Approach cruxtruder

You approach the big shit heap of a machine, watching it over cautiously. It was made out of some kind of metal, light enough to resemble white – with a green spiral printed on top of the lid. You look over the metallic dish. It looks pretty sturdy, and seems to be attached by some kind of unseen latch. You wonder if maybe you can just reach out… and…

==> Grab lid

You take the lid firmly in two hands and with grounded feet you tighten your grip and heave.  
You are left with two extremely sore and possibly pulled arm muscles, aching fingers and a still completely unmoved slab of metal.

==>

CA: oh my gosh  
CA: huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ huɘ!!!  
CA: oh gosh sɘm ;m ɘmbarrassɘd for you   
GT: EmbarrasS /ThiS/ AssholE!!

==> ENTER HERO MODE

No! Don’t be a hero!

==> RIP OFF THAT LID

You take the lid once more and with intensified, manlier and just all round more heroic strength you give the thing a tug and…

==>

…proceed to only embarrass yourself further.

==> Give up and smash it with an unusually blunt and heavy object

With pleasure.  
Huffing in embarrassment, you look around your lounge/kitchen room. Unfortunately nothing seems particularly alluring towards the task. Everything is either too small or too big.  
You get an idea.

==>

GT: HeY SnakE  
GT: GraB ThE FridgE FoR ME WilL YoU   
CA: ???

==>

You see the fridge begin to move once more, this time with more restraint and care. Only one collectable cat dish is sacrificed during the fridge’s migration to your side. You shed a tear. He was a brave ~~man~~ cat.

GT: OK NoW DroP ThaT ShiT ON ThiS PiecE OF CraP

The fridge is released and with a loud bang it smashes down on the lid, reflects and crashes straight through the wall – leaving a gaping hole for the winds outside to come blowing in. At least the lid is off, right? Right. Demolition is a small price to pay.

==> Turn that wheel

You take the wheel in hand and give it a quick spin. Slowly, the machine begins to spit out a large, dark blue slab of… something. You’re not quite sure what it is. It’s hard and feels like glass, but it looks solid and opaque. Clay? Crystal? You can't really tell. When you hold it up to the moonlight filtering through the cassim in your hive, the object lights up a little - re vealing thousands of little straight fissures running all throughout its interior. Ok, so it's a form of stone? Whatever. Rolling your eyes, you equip the strange object.

==>

CA: ok now takɘ thɘ crux;tɘ to totɘm lathɘ   
GT: TakE ThE WhaT TO ThE WherE   
CA: thɘ crux;tɘ to thɘ totɘm lathɘ  
CA: that bluɘ cyl;ndɘr you p;ckɘd up  
CA: to thɘ hugɘ mach;nɘ ; ;nstallɘd ;n your room   
GT: OH  
GT: OK

==> proceed upstairs

You carefully step through the rubble and make your way over to the stair case.


	4. ==> Be the Yellow text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t be the yellow text. Not yet. He’s too busy making secret plans. Secretly. Better luck next time! When he doesn’t have so much secret batman stuff to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more silly pictures

==> Go back to being Semimi

You march up the stairs gravely and **—WOAH WHAT.**

==> !!!

Ok what even. That wasn’t even funny. What the hell is this.

==> Who’s skull even is this?

That’s a little rude. It’s yours of course!

==> Introduce yourself

Your name is VIPERA LERNAE. You decided to stop being an ASSHOLE, so now it’s possible to BE YOU. You enjoy morbid things like COLLECTING SKULLS and BUTCHERING ANIMALS TO FEED YOUR LUSUS. You stole this castle to hide from the IMPERIAL DRONES who you believe to be after you for your physical defect. Paranoia is one of your strong suites. They're not really after you. Not yet.

==> Yeah, what’s with the eye?

Nice weather today isn’t it? Yes, quite nice! Gosh, what beautiful weather!

==> Hey this isn’t funny, what’s up with your eye!!

Your Lusus approaches you, blinking stupidly at you. He’s pretty useless. You spent more time taking care of him than him you. He’s still pretty cute though even if he’s a little two faced. 

==> X2 SNOUT PAT

Yes excellent. Hydradad is very much pleased.

==> Go back to helping Semimi

No you’re alright. You’re having a little break, you see. You’re not allowed to sit at the screen too long. Guess it’s time to talk about the eye. You suffer from a biological defect called PTOSIS which causes your EYELID TO DROOP due to a weakness in the muscles of your right eyelid. Because of this, your vision in said eye never fully developed and thus you are half blind in said eye. The difference between the normal vision of your left and the blurred of your right causes you extreme migraines, a condition made worse when staring at bright lights or when engaging with computer screens. You’ve managed to evade being culled so far, living up to a healthy eight sweeps. Not that they're really out to kill you. (or are they??) You get bored of games so easily, you’ll probably just surrender to them.  
Games are for children after all, and you have never been a child.

==> Break time is over!

You slink back to the computer desk, pulling yourself close to the dimmed screen. Dimming the brightness helps ease the strain on your eyes, but it also makes it harder to see things. You open Trollian where it appears both your low blooded friends have begun to talk to you. You relations to these two are actually quite laughable. Even now, its pulling a crooked smile to your lips. Talk about a love triangle. You pity Semimi, but he pities Aquila, which in turn makes you black for Aquila and Semimi black for you. It’s quite the fucked up little friendship group, but you can’t complain. Never a dull moment in this band of brothers and things would only spice up once you put your plan in motion. You know the old saying; If I can’t have it, no one can.

==> Ellaborate on future plan

Well, it’s simple really. Once in the medium your plan is— **JESUS CHRIST.**

==> STOP DOING THAT

Stop doing what?

==> STOP INTERRUPTING  
But you didn’t interrupt anything??  
You were just here minding your own business.  
:((

==> Nothing’s going right

Its ok bro, you know that feel. You understand. But hey might as well make the most of being here, right?

==> What are you doing?

Oh, you know just talking to Aquila, the little tyke. Go ahead and read it, you don’t mind! Your shit is open like a book.

==>

AC: sO AnywAy dO yOU rEmEmbEr thE plAns I tOld yOU,?  
SS: yeah its all good in the hood  
SS: everything is all down  
SS: got that shit so memorised my hair should be red  
AC: whAt,?  
SS: don’t worry human reference  
AC: Oh rIght,.  
AC: wEll wE nEEd tO ImplEmEnt thE plAns stArtIng nOw,.  
AC: wE hAvE tO ExEcUtE It As quIckly As pOssIblE,.  
SS: why do we have to do it so fast??  
SS: I thought you were telling them  
AC: I dOn’t thInk thEy’d AgrEE yOU sEE,.  
AC: wE hAvE A vEry strAngE rElAtIOnshIp,.  
AC: yOU wOUldn’t UndErstAnd,.  
SS: alien shenanigans  
SS: got it  
AC: yEs sO It’s EspEcIAlly ImpOrtAnt wE ExEcUtE thIs wIth prEcIsIOn,!  
AC: whEn I gIvE yOU thE sIgn yOU mUst Add cOUntAndrOmAlIUs,.  
AC: dOn’t tAlk to hIm., EvEn If hE stArts trOllIng yOU,.  
AC: OncE yOU cOnnEct As hIs sErvEr plAyEr yOU cAn., hOwEvEr,.  
SS: ok sweet  
AC: bUt pEll, prOmIsE mE sOmEthIng Ok,?  
SS: sure w/e  
AC: vIpErA lOOks A bIt dIffErEnt., EvEn fOr OUr spEcIEs sO jUst bE nIcE,.  
AC: dOn’t sAy AnythIng mEAn,.  
AC: If thAt’s pOssIblE,.  
AC: I cAn UndErstAnd whErE hE’s cOmIng frOm,. I UsEd tO bE lIkE hIm,.  
SS: omg does he like have  
SS: a third eye or some shit  
SS: is this some sort of hoodoo voodoo shit going on  
AC: Um nO,.  
AC: jUst prOmIsE,.  
SS: ye sure I promise  
AC: nO crIpplE jOkEs., nO nAmE cAllIng., nO InsUltIng hUmAn rEfErEncEs,.  
SS: :(((((  
SS: So basically nothing.  
AC: yEs bE EvErythIng bUt yOUrsElf,.  
SS: this sucks donkey dong  
AC: tOO lAtE yOU prOmIsEd,!  
AC: nOw gO On And gEt tO wOrk,.  
SS: aye aye cap’in

==> Set out on plans

You get up from the floor and stretch your aching muscles. The plan is simple really. Make room for the installation of game equipment before the session start. Efficiency would be the best weapon for not arousing suspicion with Aquila’s friends. You don’t know why he’s being so sneaky with this. It’s a bit unnerving, especially how secretive he’s being with exact extent of the situation. It gives you the shits. Then again everything gives you the shits. It’s crucial that you don’t have to go up and down stairs, because that’s just a waste of time and energy. It was looking like the only choice was the worst choice. The only option available would be the lounge room. Move the couches out the way, move the TV too. What’s the problem, right? Seems easy enough.  
You never go to the lounge room.  
You never go near _her_.


	5. ==> Chose your character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s only one character left to be!

==> Be the Yellow one  
  
Well would you look at this! It seems SOMEONE has finally stopped with the batmany cagey bullshit and agreed let you in! How wonderful! That’s the kind of helpful, considerate young troll you are, really. Everyone is very excited to finally see your face… well, most of your face.

==> Introduce yourself

  
Your name is AQUILA THYSIA and gee whiz do you love books! Look at all these books everywhere. You’d be worried if there wasn’t book everywhere because this is your LIBRARY. You probably have thousands of forests pulped down to paper in this room alone, let alone in the rest of your hive. Cataloguing is one of your distinct attributes; look at the size of this handwritten and only slightly abridged copy of the history of paradox space right beside you, weighing down heavily on the sturdy wooden table. It’s not complete, but maybe it will be one day. You just hope the table won’t break before then. Or your wrist before that. Reading is one of your favourite past times, when you’re bored you like to flip through pages to waste some time. Speaking of time, your plan seems to be running smoothly! Leisurely activities aside, you are a very practical, punctual young troll. Keeping to schedules helps everything run so efficiently! Some might even call the punctual side of you annoying and can at time lead to people seeing you as, and you quote, an uptight, controlling little shit. Even so, no one can beat you at schedules. You are simply the best there is.  
This place is covered with dust but you don’t mind, it looks pretty when the moonlight comes through. The whole room smells like old and new paper alike, musty and old and calming. Whenever you smell it you feel your heart at peace. Why can’t everything smell like this? You wish you had it in a bottle. Instant peace where ever you went. Genius.

==> Answer CA

  
Someone is trolling you! You open the tab.  
The text is Purple, the sender dangerous.  
You proceed with Caution.

\--[CA]has begun trolling [AC]--  
CA: qu; arɘ you thɘrɘ  
AC: yEs., hOw cAn I bE Of sErvIcE,?  
CA: you could throw yoursɘlf off a cl;ff to start  
CA: :>  
AC: Uh., As fAntAstIc As thAt sOUnds I’m nOt At All InclInEd tO cOmply,.  
CA: ; was k;dd;ng  
CA: ;d bɘ lonɘly w;thout you  
CA: sat;sf;ɘd  
CA: but lonɘly  
AC: Aw., thAt’s swEEt., I gUEss., thAnks,.  
CA: ; was bɘ;ng sarcast;c plɘasɘ k;ll yoursɘlf   
CA: or ; w;ll k;ll you mysɘlf  
CA: whɘn th;s gamɘ ;s startɘd you w;ll bɘ thɘ f;rst onɘ ; takɘ carɘ of  
CA: ; w;ll butchɘr you  
CA: your blood w;ll turn my castɘl ;nto gold  
CA: and oncɘ your flɘsh has rottɘd from your corpsɘ  
CA: ; w;ll b;nd your skɘlɘton and hang ;t ;n my halls  
CA: nɘxt to bonɘs of thɘ last troll to havɘ d;splɘasɘd mɘ  
CA: and ;f you tɘll sɘm ; sa;d any of th;s  
CA: ; w;ll smash your facɘ so far ;n  
CA: you w;ll smɘll thɘ gɘnɘt;c matɘr;al that concɘivɘd you  
AC: I’vE nEvEr tOld sEm AnythIng bEfOrE nOw., why wOUld I sUddEnly stArt,?  
CA: ;t was just a rɘm;ndɘr  
CA: so what do you want  
AC: whAt dO yOU mEAn,?  
CA: you told mɘ to talk to you  
CA: what do you want  
AC: I dIdn’t sEnd Any sUch mEssAgE., ArE yOU sUrE It wAs mE,?  
CA: ;t says AC  
CA: arɘ you ;ns;nuat;ng ;m a l;ar  
AC: I’m nOt InsInUAtIng AnythIng., I’m jUst AskIng If yOU’rE sUrE It wAs mE,.  
CA: wɘll nɘvɘrm;nd thɘn  
CA: ; hopɘ you havɘ prɘparɘd to bɘ my sɘrvɘr playɘr  
CA: ; w;ll not takɘ any of your lowbloodɘd nonsɘnsɘ  
CA: ɘvɘn ;f you supposɘdly know what yourɘ do;ng  
AC: Um yEAh sUrE,. I’m tOtAlly rEAdy., yOU knOw., Up In thIs plAcE,.  
CA: ; dont l;kɘ th;s  
AC: lIkE whAt,?  
CA: yourɘ plan;ng somɘth;ng ; know ;t  
CA: somɘth;ng b;g  
CA: but ; just cant f;gurɘ out what  
AC: hA hA whAt A prEpOstErOUs IdEA,! why wOUld I plAn AnythIng,?  
CA: bɘcausɘ your bɘ;ng susp;c;ously anal about all th;s  
CA: and bɘcausɘ ;f you hurt sɘm ;n thɘsɘ plans  
CA: ; w;ll shattɘr ɘvɘry bonɘ ;n your body p;ɘcɘ by p;ɘcɘ  
CA: and adorn mysɘlf w;th your tɘɘth  
CA: anyway ; must gɘt back to sa;d troll  
CA: toodlɘs

\--[CA]has ceased trolling [AC]--

==>Well uh…

Yeah that was pretty, um, intense. All your conversations seem to go like that. It’s really frustrating to the point you wonder why you even put up with it. You sigh, flipping through the pages of the book in front of you. Sometimes you wonder if he’s really feeling hate for you or if he just honestly wants you dead. You really wish you could all just get along. You wish it was simple, like Pell’s human relations! Just love and friendship and happiness, not all this caliginous shit that messes everything up. You really want to help Sem and Vipera come to some kind of agreement in their relations – but you don’t think you could handle being stuck in their ashen quadrants when you want Sem all to yourself! Maybe you should just get over it. Make them happy. That how life goes, doesn’t it? Everyone else wins and you’re resigned to take what’s left.

==> ponder mysterious message

Who on earth would leave a message like that? Suspicious, you open your chat history. There’s no evidence of a sent message of the sort anywhere! Your suspicion is piqued, your eyebrows furrowed. This is a matter in need of some serious snooping, snooping you will start right omg look at the fucking time.

==>Abscond

You scamper to the next room to continue being cagey.

==> Follow

Uh oh! You can’t follow after him due to some kind of weird plot significant bullshit.  
Speaking of plot significant bullshit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference to a few of [Ram's](www.mitunabent.tumblr.com) fantrolls  
> as well as [Saya's](www.saya-kami.tumblr.com) trollself


	6. ==> Years in the past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but not many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter with only pictures????  
> wow lame


	7. ==> back in the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have returned to being Semimi and fuck your life this kernelsprite is being a little shit.

==> Observe

The bulb continues to flash a meaningless code in bright bursts of blue. The kernel is continuously nagging, bobbing up and down franticly whilst silently spewing its only means of communication. You wonder briefly how people with epilepsy would play this game. There wasn’t any epilepsy warnings. Not that you know what that is, because warnings on Alternia are not a thing in any realm of social and political interaction. The possibility of death is the only warning needed. You take a step to the right. It follows. You take two steps to the left. It follows. For a moment you wonder what kind of ungodly material it’s made of, or more importantly, what it would be feel like to touch. Tentatively you reach your hand out to give it a pat. Your finger gets within a few millimetres of the spasming body when suddenly you get a feeling in your gut that touching is not the way to go. You put your arm back down and eye it suspiciously.   
You decide to consult Aquila about it.

==> Troll AC

GT: CaN YoU ExplaiN WhaT ThiS PiecE OF CraP BalL IS  
GT: LikE HonesT TO M-gruB WhaT IS IT  
GT: IT KeepS FollowinG ME  
GT: WhaT DoeS IT WanT A BacK RuB??  
GT: I DonT WanT TO ToucH IT  
GT: I FeeL WeirD AbouT IT  
GT: ThaT IS OnE BalL I WonT BouncE  
GT: HellO  
GT: QuI  
GT: YoU TherE  
GT: OH WeLL AnsweR ME WheN YoU CaN I GuesS  
GT: HonestlY ItS NO ProbleM JusT ChilL   
GT: GraB SomE GruB JuicE   
GT: HiT ThE HaY FoR A BiT   
GT: NoT LikE IM GoinG TO DiE SooN  
AC: sOrry AbOUt thAt sEm., Im hErE nOw,!  
GT: ThanK GoG ThiS ThinG IS SO AnnoyinG  
GT: BuT AlsO KinD OF EntrancinG  
AC: wEll It wOnt bE lIkE thAt fOr lOng,!  
AC: yOu hAvE tO dO thE fIrst prOtOtypIng,.  
GT: FirsT??  
GT: HoW ManY TimeS AM I DoinG IT??  
AC: jUst twO! OnE bEfOrE And OnE dUrIng thE gAmE,.  
AC: Any IdEAs On whAt tO thrOw In,?  
GT: AparT FroM MyselF NoT ReallY  
GT: BuT PrototypinG YourselF SeemS SuperlamE /SighS/  
AC: yEAH Its bEttEr tO UsE An ObjEct And sOmEthIng Of IntEllIgEncE lIkE An AnImAl Or pErsOn Or sOmEthIng,.  
GT: AlrighT  
GT: WaiT A SeconD  
GT: WhatS HE DoinG??  
GT: WhaT IS ThaT??  
GT: OH  
GT: NopE  
GT: NopE NopE NopE NopE NopE  
GT: NopE NopE NopE NopE NopE NopE NopE  
GT: BE RighT BacK

==> Scold AC

GT: ViperA PuT ThaT DowN  
GT: ViperA WhaT ArE YoU DoinG  
CA: ;t lookɘd cool  
GT: PuT MY TrolL MarilyN MansoN PosteR DowN RighT NoW  
GT: OR SO HelP ME  
CA: ;ts a p;ɘcɘ of papɘr  
GT: A PiecE OF PapeR ThaT CosT ME A LoT OF MoneY PuT IT DowN!!  
CA: f;nɘ

==>

Vipera drops the poster. Everything seems to go in slow motion. It floats, rocking as it dips and twirls its way towards the ground. It zigs to the left then zags to the right then oh my god thats the kernel spriTE ABORT ABORT!!  
There’s a sudden bright flash as the bulb begins to transform. There’s hair, now mismatched eyes and how the hell can something wear that much makeup??? You stare in shock at the newly created form. The Marilynsprite stares back. A wave of sickening horror and disappointment washes over you.

Why couldn’t it have been Regina Spektor?  
You don’t even like Marilyn Manson. You only got the poster to look cool. Now you actually have to deal with this douchebag. You mean, come on. He’s already started head banging. What is this shit.


	8. ==>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a sudden flash the sprite is gone, where to you haven’t the faintest. Probably ran off to rebel against conformism. Or repaint his nails. Either way, you suddenly find yourself alone again. Really alone. This house has always been too empty for you, too big and spacious and empty. You pick up the small pink, green and white ball you made from a piece of candy and your medicine ball. It weighs a tonne but it smells sweet. It fights nicely in your palm. You quickly tuck it away in your weapons cache. You wouldn’t mind pounding some ass with that. Shit, wait. That came out wrong.

==> Check out the rest of the loot

There isn’t much you don’t exactly have a lot of grist. You’ve been messing around mostly with creating some new weapons to use. You dragged out your ancestral HORNEDSPHERE from some dank part of your home to get some alchemising on. It’s too heavy for you to even pick up, so you tend not to use it. You did manage to make a small ball mad from the same material as a horn. You pick it up and toss it from hand to hand. Light, easy and probably pretty fast once you get some force behind it. You decide to test it out. With a flick of your wrist the sphere goes flying, cutting through the air and whizzing towards the wall on the other side of the room, where it makes contact. And shatters. It’s a little disappointing, but you shrug it off. You should’ve known horn fibre isn’t the most sturdy material. Its strong enough for headbutting and violent animalistic mannerism, but not for concrete. You decide to captchalogue the shattered remains. Maybe you can make some real candy corn. That way you could have a whole paragraph dedicated to describing the beautiful, tempting flavours such a sweet morsel of sugar can provide. But you can’t, because A) you do not have candy corn and B) the Author has never eaten candy corn and therefore cannot describe the sensation of consuming one. Bless their soul. You hope they find $30. Back to reality now, you capchalogue your Regina Spektor poster to keep it safe from harm. You have no idea how you managed to make it, but you don’t give a fuck because dear yes Regina is a babe. You decide it’s time to go do what Vipera told you to do back in chapter 3 or whenever the fuck it was. You got kind of distracted playing around with the Alchemiter when you found it, you completely forgot about the cruxite and the tote bag or w/e it was. Totem laser? Toting Limas? Man, fuck that noise. It wasn’t even in the bathroom like he said it was. Lying little shit.

==> Go to your room

You proceed out of the alchemiter’s room and make your way to your own. You open the door and die a little on the inside. A choked sob escapes your lips as you survey the damage. There are no survivors. Your room is in tatters, and so is your heart. You let a tear escape as you angrily grab your handheld and open Vipera’s chatbox with shaking hands.

GT: HoW FuckinG DarE YoU  
GT: I TolD YoU NoT TO MesS UP MY RooM YoU FuckinG MoroN  
GT: MY LusuS GoT ME HalF ThosE PosterS  
GT: TheY WerE AlL I FuckinG HaD LefT OF HiM  
GT: HoW FuckinG /DarE/ YoU  
GT: YoU SadistiC PiecE OF ShiT  
GT:TherE WaS A LinE  
GT: TherE WaS A LinE AnD YoU DiD MorE ThaN FuckinG CrosS IT  
GT: YoU DiD A PirouettE OfF YouR HigH HorsE AnD AnnihaliateD ThaT LinE  
GT: JusT GeT FuckeD  
GT: AnD DonT EveR TalK TO ME AgaiN

\-- [GT] has blocked [CA]--

==> Soldier on

You wipe your eyes across your forearm and take a deep, shaky breath. You’ve cried enough today, and you’re not ready to give in to the massive emotional breakdown threatening to crash down on you, years and years’ worth of unhealthy bottled up emotions, guilt and serious family problems. The sooner you get this done, the sooner Vipera can just fuck off and you can do your own thing. You eject the Cruxite from your sylladex and shove it into the given slot of the totem lathe before pulling out the prepunched card you received from Vipera. You pop this in place and quickly start the machine up. With a spark of life, the lathe wakes up – whirring and spinning as the cruxite is carved in a strange, rippling pattern. As soon as the machine is finished, the power cuts and the whirring stops. You take the blue totem from its perch and almost drop it in surprise as the thing turns out to be extremely hot. You toss it quickly from hand to hand, yelping at each burning touch before throwing it into your sylladex. It’s kind of embarrassing to watch. 

==> Return to the Alchemiter

You blow on your hands, shaking them as your skin begins to ache. You curse and push the door open with your hip. Down the hall and to the left you return to the Alchemiter again, eyeing the card in disdain. You eject it, this time careful to make sure it goes straight on its perch and not onto your skin. It glistens like a twisted blue gem. Well, there’s no time like the present.  
You kick the Alchemiter into action and the machine breaks into a song of whirring fans and gears.  
You take one last look around before punching the go button. Fuck Vipera.

==> Be Vipera

You are now Vipera and your head is splitting in two. With great gasping breaths you push your chair away from the desk, clawing at the metal top as the pain rips through your brain – the metal screaming in protest and coming away and stringy curls of silver. You scream, collapsing to the floor and digging your palms into your temples as sharp, sporadic stabs of pain send convulsions down your spine. The pain increases violently as another scream rips through your lungs, nails now piercing through the skin of your scalp as you try to keep your skull from exploding. Your lusus stands to the side, watching on warily and with subdued panic. After what happened last time, he knows to keep his distance. He didn’t used to have two heads.  
You hadn’t taken a long enough break from the screen and now your eyes shake violently in their sockets as lavender tears fall in streaks. Pain moves from your eyes, up through your brain and bangs noisily against your skull. Your computer beeps at you moodily but you cannot move from the floor. Cold purple blood streaks through your fingers and you gasp pathetically like a fish out of water, struggling to cope with the sensory overload. You fight to calm your body, for fear of inducing a seizure. You howl pathetically, voice caught up in the tears.  
“Sem,” you whimper before falling into darkness.

==> Be Aquila

You pull at the wire again, twisting, screwing and moulding. Sparks and metal chips fly at your face, small droplets of yellow forming in their place. The small machine before you crackles with energy, unstable and pulsing. You pick up the cylinder, bubbling putridly with an olive-green substance. A gift left by a stranger, and an important part of what’s to come. You shake the container and the liquid quickly explodes into a bright, nuclear green. With a small smile you push it into the slot you made. It hisses and crackles as the wires connect and stabilise. You take the metal lid in hand and place it on top. Now you have only to attach it.

==> Be Pell

You cannot be Pell, for Pell can do nothing but wait at this moment in time. Pell has only ever been able to wait. You must return to being Semimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a really shitty chapter but w/e next one is end of act 1  
> act 1 is really short hmm


End file.
